You Bloody Scot!
by Mischief.Is.Never.Managed
Summary: When Katie tells Oliver how she really feels, what will happen? 5th Chapter up. Now Oliver/Katie, Fred/Angelina, and George/Alicia! Sorry for not updating, explanation 5th chapter
1. You Bloody Scot!

Katie Bell stood in the Common Room, taking to Angelina and Alicia, the other Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"Oliver," Katie said, walking over to him. He was currently hunching over a mini model of him team and the Quidditch field he made himself.

"What?", he grunted. He did NOT like to be disturbed, "I'm working on new plays for our game against Slyther-", he didn't get to finish his sentence.

Because Katie Bell, Chaser of the the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, kissed him.

"I've always like you Ollie, you bloody Scot!"

He turned red quickly, "-in," was all he could say. "Err... Katie, I'm sorry but since I'm leaving for Puddlemore this year, well I don't think it would be right for us to, you know... Get together..."

Katie tried to hide her tears, "It's... It's okay, I understand... Excuse me," she said running to her dorm with Angelina and Alicia following close behind her.

_"Great, now she hates me. I if I could only tell her how I really feel..._


	2. My Broom!

All Oliver Wood could hear from the bottom of the stairs to the Sixth Year Girls Dormitory was sobs.

He could hear bits and pieces of Angelina saying, "If he doesn't like you, he's missing out on a great girl."

Or maybe Alicia saying, "Next time we go to Hogsmeade, we're shortening your skirt and hooking you up with Seamus!"

Even if those words stung, he couldn't stand to hear poor Katie cry and sniffle, "Am I not pretty enough? Am I not smart enough? He KNOWS I hate History of Magic...". Katie didn't deserve that. Oliver did like her it was just so complicated. Katie was the prettiest girl he had ever known and the smartest person he'd ever meet. (Well, besides Hermione but...)

He had to find SOME way to get to her and then it hit him, "My broom!" He raced to the Boy's Dormitory and took his Comet 260 out of his trunk. He didn't care if he got caught, "Damn you, Granger!" he thought, he needed to talk to Katie, his Kitty, now.

He flew up, something no one, not even Fred and George, have ever done. "Kitts, I need to talk to you..."

Alicia stood up and said, "Well you're gonna have to wait you Heart Breaking Quidditch Obsessed ARSE!", even Angelina smuggled a smirk as she said that. They didn't know that Oliver really didn't mean to hurt Katie's feelings. He liked her too it was just so different.

"Please," he begged, "I'll never schedule another 3 o'clock Quidditch practice again, I'll never make another speech again, AND I'll never make up play 'Pass the Quaffle again!'" They knew he was serious, he never even offered that after he yelled at them for being beat by Hufflepuff!

Grudgingly, Katie piped up, "FINE... But you are an arse."

His face brightened up, "I'll take that!" She motioned to Oliver to come into the bathroom with her.

"You've got 3 minutes," Katie said, conjuring up an hour glass.

"Alright Katie," he said taking an enormous breath, "IloveyouIreallydobutIjustthinkthatwithPuddlemoreweshouldwaitunlessyougraduateearlyorIgraduatelate!"

She flicked her wand, confused, "Alright so you said," as it played back, "I love you I really do but I just think that with Puddlemore we should wait unless you graduate early or I graduate late...?"

Still catching his breath, he managed to heave out "Yes!"

"Well in that case, I love you too!"

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Alright, so thanks so those two reviewers! Um, this isn't done yet. I have it all in my head, all I have to do is type! I'm hoping to get this done by the end of February, it depends on how much I add.


	3. At The We Beat Slytherin So HA! Party

When Oliver and Katie emerged from the bathroom, they were holding hands. Once Alicia realized what had happened, she apologized.

"Hey, sorry for calling you a 'Heart Breaker Quidditch Obsessed Arse..." she said, obviously embarrassed.

"Eh, no big. I get that a lot usually, at least the 'Arse' part..." he said jokingly.

_He is in an AMAZING mood!_

"So..." Katie said, "Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade next Saturday? I mean, since we're going out and all you know... I thought we could go to and visit Dumbledore's brother..." she added, still red.

Oliver gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, "Does that answer your question?"

Fred and George snuck up behind them and after looking at each other they nodded and started to sing. "Katie and Oliver, Sitting in a tree, S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G, first comes love, then come marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Then Fred added, "After all those nights if you moaning 'Katie... Katie...' you finally get together," the George finished, "and we get no invitation to the wedding!"

Oliver led her onto a couch in front of the fire. "Don't listen to them because at the We Beat Slytherin So HA! party, I'll announce their hots for Spinnet and Johnson!"

Fred and George, appearing out of nowhere threatened, "And if you do that, we'll put a Love Charm under you and Luna Lovegood on Valentine's Day! So... HA!"

Then Katie stepped in, "And if you do _that _I'll hit you with the Beater's bats until you're the Bludgers! So I wouldn't but since I know you guys like Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet I think I'll invite them over for a little chat!" She called them over, "Oi! Alicia, Angelina! Gred and Forge have something to say!"

Angelina ran over, "Hello Gred! Er... Fred!" she said nervously, "Whatcha want?"

Alicia followed but calmer, she had experience with guys. "What's up, Forge? Need some testers for your Skiving Snackboxes again?"

For once, Fred and George didn't know what to say so Oliver spoke up. "They wanted to know if you wanted to go to Madame Puddifoot's with them next Saturday!" _He was gonna get it now!_

Angelina and Alicia spoke at the same time, "YES!"

So then Gred and Forge... I mean, Fred and George spoke in unison as well, "YES!"

Katie smiled, this was a nice turnout! Oliver and Katie, Fred and Angelina, and then George and Alicia? _Life couldn't get any better._

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Alright, I wasn't planning on the Fred/Angelina and George/Alicia ship, it just happened but oh well!


	4. I Told You I Loved You, You Said Okay

Katie opened the envelope from Oliver and in it read:

_Dear Kitty,_

_You gave me three minutes,_

_I gave you my love,_

_You conjured an hourglass,_

_Gracefully as a dove._

_I told you I loved you,_

_You said "okay"_

_I know you wanted to kiss me,_

_But I kissed you anyways._

_Fred and George snuck behind us,_

_SInging a stupid song,_

_I wanted to kiss you again,_

_So I hoped they wouldn't be long._

_You asked me to go to Hogsmeade,_

_and I said yes._

_I paid attention in class,_

_Less and less._

_Basically I'm trying to say,_

_I love you so much,_

_Would you like to come to The Pitch,_

_With me for lunch?_

_Love,_

_Ollie_

She blush and wrote him back:

_Dear Ollie,_

_You asked me to lunch,_

_and I say sure,_

_One thing I must say though,_

_Is that I love you more._

_Love,_

_Kitty_


	5. I Think I Saw It In Some Dan Radcliffe

Later that morning, when Oliver received the message, his heart leaped, anxious to see what it said. One of the school's owls landed on top of the oatmeal and started to peck at the raisons.

"Give that to me," he said as he grabbed the letter. The parchment was covered in oatmeal.

"Stupid bird..." he muttered.

Nonetheless, he quickly opened it by reciting a simple spell. "Much better," he thought. He read through Katie's magical poem again and again and again:

_Dear Ollie,_

_You asked me to lunch,_

_and I say sure,_

_One thing I must say though,_

_Is that I love you more._

_Love,_

_Kitty_

The muscular Scot turned a bright shade of crimson when he heard Fred and George breathing on his neck. "She loves you MORE?" was one of the many taunts. After he threatened to send the Nargils on them, they stopped. But only to ask what they were?

Oliver looked thoughtfully at the ginger-haired twins. "I dunno... I saw it in some Daniel Radcliffe movie..."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

I know, I know, I know. I haven't updated in FOREVER and I hope you can forgive me. I had a major writer's block and I've been busy, then I just forgot about the story altogether. I owe you guys like, 30 chapters, I know!


End file.
